tears
by Batya
Summary: Ok its a oneshot SKate fluff. one night she was upset and he was there for her


**Both my excuse for the attack of rabid Skate fluff bunnies and an idea I had of how it ended up being that Kate started going into Sawyer's tent at night because I'm positive it happened more than once **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or SKate**

One night Kate sat alone in her tent…she had been thinking about a lot of things since they escaped the others. She sat and stared into the distance recalling all the events and one stuck out in her mind.

When she was first led to the empty cage and Sawyer was in the cage opposite her. There was a brief moment when their eyes met. She saw a lot in the expression alone. It shocked and amazed her…

…to see how much he actually cared.

No matter what happened to them over the course of a day, whether it was him getting beaten up or Kate being threatened by Ben, he always managed to make her laugh at the end of the day.

She knew she cared about him too…Granted she had once cared for Jack, but not anymore. She was letting him go.

She cared for Sawyer

She like him

….she loved him, but she was still unable to speak those words. She hated her cowardice. And she didn't even fear rejection, but she knew for a fact that if she let him in, he could hurt her and even when she wanted to try she couldn't seem to open up.

She wanted to so bad, with every fiber of her being she wanted to let him in. But while her heart said yes her mind said no.

And there was her problem, her stupid problem. It made Kate hate herself so much she couldn't stand it.

And she had this same argument with herself every night and landed at the same conclusion.

_I am an idiot and a coward_

And every time she reached that point, for some reason she began to cry

And this night was no different

Meanwhile Sawyer was trying to sleep, but instead he was thinking about Kate. She was never far from his mind, which is probably why he hadn't been sleeping much lately.

Finally he gave up his attempt at sleep and took a walk around the camp, just like he did every night. And following that same routine he paused in front of Kate's tent. He never went inside or tried to look inside, but knowing she was near was a comfort to him. So he stopped in front of her tent.

He could have sworn that for the past few nights he had heard her crying. But he hadn't been sure, and she had been angry at him lately so he left her alone.

But he was positive she was crying. He didn't know why and it didn't really matter.

He opened the flap in her tent

"I would knock, but it's hard without a door" he said with an ironic smile. Kate couldn't help but smile as she quickly wiped her eyes, in an attempt to hide her tears.

"Hi Sawyer"

"Hello Freckles" He grinned and sat down beside her.

"Now I must tell you," he told her

"I can't stand to see a women cry" Although he said it as a joke he meant it and she knew that too.

She bit her lip wanting to just leap into his arms and be done with it, but as always she held back. And before she knew it, Kate had started crying again.

"I don't know what's wrong with me tonight" She said tearfully, it was a lie, but she felt she needed to make up a reason for her waterworks. Sawyer looked at her for a moment with that same expression. It was the one he saved for her alone.

"Well maybe you've been cooped up by yourself for to long" He told her as he stood up and helped her up as well. The sudden idea caught off guard and for a moment the tears stopped. She rose to that familiar distance between her eyes and his closing the gap between them. She stared up into his eyes, and she fought back her tears. Looking at her expression seemed to change his mind.

"Or we don't need to go anywhere" he said it like a suggestion and she nodded and he sat down on the floor pulling her down into his lap.

Kate was wishing she could remove her tear ducts but Sawyer didn't mind. He held her close and let her get it out of her system.

It was true that Kate hated herself, but Sawyer loved every inch of her. And Sawyer sat feeling content holding her close. She had long since fallen asleep and for him sleep was far off.

It was true that Kate loved Sawyer and Sawyer didn't truly know that. And she actually was pretending to sleep just for the excuse to stay near him.

One day they would figure it out but for now this was enough


End file.
